random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Creators
The Creators are powerful entities that created the Story Arc Multiverse. There are 21 of them, which is half the reason why the number "42" is the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. It is rumored that bad things will happen if a mortal speak the true name of a Creator if both of them hate each other. However, if said mortal and Creator are on friendly terms, then nothing bad will happen if they do so. It is very commonly believed that the Creators are the most powerful entities in the Multiverse. However, some say that there are very few entities that are even stronger, but barely anyone believed. As Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, with their most known ability being creating objects out of thin air in a matter of seconds, no matter how powerful or how massive they might be. All of them are genderless, and their true forms are incomprehensible. However, they get to choose the gender and the appearance for their physical manifestation, and they can switch genders at will for whatever reason. There can only be 21 Creators at the same time. Should a Creator ever die, they will be replaced by a new, reincarnated one that have little to no traits of their previous self. This has lead to only two of the first creators, Denizen and Brine, remaining in the heirachy to this day. Denizen, the Prime Creator A glowing orb and the prime creator, although through hierarchy and not age. It takes many forms, including the form of a cloud and the form of a tree, although its true nature is unknown and always will be. Like the rest of the creators bar THORIUM, it was born through Chaos. It was one of the original 21 creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist... Denizen can see anywhere into the past in any universe or realm it pleases. It can also project a hologram from its head about what happened in the past, in order to tell other entities, especially its fellow Creators, about what happened without having to talk to them. It should be noted that "Denizen" is not its true name. Managing to pronounce its true, unpronounceable name will cause the speaker to receive a series of strange, prophetic dreams for the next seven nights, no matter if they are on friendly terms with each other or not. Denizen does not have any alternate counterparts, as it never entered the mortal plane of existence for its alternate counterparts to be generated. As such, it is also not imprisoned in Carcerem- its insanity is its own prison. *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' True Neutral — Balance in all things. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Oversized, sentient atoms that existed since the beginning of time. *'Weapon of Choice:' Banhammers — Hammers that are so powerful that they are able send a mortal to LIMBOv2 upon mere contact. Fortunately, it has to be used by Denizen itself in order to do that or even deal damage, so it will never fall into the wrong hands, and Denizen is very hard to anger. *'Occupation:' Leader of the Creator Council — As the Prime Creator, Denizen's job is to lead his fellow Creators in their job to maintain the Multiverse, and oppose those that stand in their way, especially Brine. *'Residence:' The Void — In the beginning, there was nothing. And then nothing became everything. Except for the Void, where literally nothing, except Denizen, is there, no matter how much time has passed. Elodian, the Adjuster A single-eyed humanoid entity that resides in the multiverses and adjusts events as needed — it is the cause of the Mandela effect, to put it simply. It only seeks to benefit the creators and the multiverses, and he knows what would happen if it misused its powers. Takes a masculine persona. His true name changes every day, and people who managed to speak his current true name will cause their fate to shift in a good way or a bad way for 3 days, depending on the relations between the affected mortal and Elodian. However saying his nickname, "Elodian", out loud won't do anything. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Hythean *'Weapon of Choice:' Drills — Because Elodian thought swords are too mainstream. *'Occupation:' Changer of Ways — His job is to set right what once went wrong, and to set right what are going to go wrong. *'Residence:' Speculum Observatory — A hollowed-out planet-sized space station made of unbreakable glass. Whoever is inside the Observatory's hollow core will gain temporary omniscience to know about everything inside the Multiverse, and in turn, knowing about the things that need to be changed. **Because of the dangerous potential of the Observatory, it is heavily guarded by powerful guardian entities to protect unwanted individuals from accessing the Observatory. Nobody but Elodian and other non-evil Creators are granted access, except for very specific circumstances where mortals are allowed to enter. Ivaris, the Caretaker of Life Also known as Karah or Organima. Ivaris is extremely indecisive, but when she makes her mind up on something, it's permanent and won't change. She cares greatly for all life, as she feels like a mother to them. She will not hesitate to call out decisions by the other creators that could endanger life in the multiverse, and often gets into conflict with Elodian due to him editing her decisions. Saying her name out loud does nothing. Literally nothing. Not because her name is powerless, but because she wills of it to do nothing. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Balari *'Weapon of Choice:' Bows — She found Elodian's drills to be too brutal, Denizen's banhammers to be too punishing, and Brine and Yharim's lasers to be overkill. So she chose another type of weapon instead. She made sure that her bows are as painless as possible, while still highly damaging. *'Occupation:' Life Custodian — Her job is to look after life in the Multiverse. If a galactic or universal apocalypse is about to happen, it is her responsibility to stop it. *'Residence:' The Sanctuary — A ringworld that surrounds a star, which is full of species of all kinds that evacuated from doomed planets, both sapient and non-sapient, both fauna and flora, both supernatural and natural, both synthetic and organic, etc. Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist This Creator is the cause of all Science Fiction. He does not exist in any single form, rather taking on whatever suits his needs and wants for the moment. He is either the source of technology or the power of the universes he created (e.g. the Force in Star Wars). Any sapient entity of a sufficiently advanced civilization can speak his name without trouble. However, those from civilizations without spacefaring technology who speaks his name will be infected by various mechanical diseases, such as SCP-217 the Clockwork Virus. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good — If needed, he will destroy entire star sectors with Superweapons to preserve the greater good. * Race: Unknown. However, he takes on a humanoid form. * Weapon of Choice: Any weapons produced by or represents highly advanced civilizations. Examples include energy blasters and Lightsabers. He is also in control of a massive fleet of starships and Superweapons from every single universe, with the latest estimation of its size at infinity. * Occupation: The Scientist — He is the reason that advances in any field happens. * Residence: The Otherworld — A pocket universe where the most powerful of civilizations, such as the Forerunners and Celestials, reside in peace. More specifically, he resides within a massive planet-sized droid with its inside designed to sustain what a planet can, over geologic era. This droid is known as "Terra Cavas", or "Hollow Earth" in Latin. Notch, the Shaper of Worlds The former leader of Team Mojang, which is the group of individuals responsible for turning the universe of Minecraft into a video game on Earth. The universe was originally discovered by the team's leader, Notch, in 2009. For unknown reasons, Team Mojang formed Minecraft into a game, becoming the literal gods of the universe, ruling from a palace in the sky. He is responsible for shaping the landscapes of planets across the Multiverse. Without him, the planets would be flat, and boring. Saying his name out loud while hostile will cause a Creeper to appear behind the affected mortal and explodes. It is rumored that Notch is capable of dueling the Godmodder on his own, and did so in the past. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords — Because the signature weapon of Minecraft is the Diamond Sword. *'Occupation:' Worldbuilder — Using the power of Minecraft's world generation, he can shape the planets in no time. *'Residence:' Mojang Palace — As described above, he rules the Minecraft universe from a palace in the sky. Adobe, the Ultima The Creator who created the Olliverse. He was the one who invented the Cursors (explained below); tools capable of mild reality warping. It is rumored that the Cursors can be upgraded into more versatile weapons, such as Beta's Tool Box. Unlike other Creators, who can create objects out of nothing, Adobe has to use Paint.NET on his computer to create objects. His version of Paint.NET is special because he can also code the object to set it to do what it can do. The object then has to be retrieved from the Adobe Flash dimension, which is far away from his home, ???. How he created the Olliverse from nothing is still a mystery, Saying his name, Adobe, will do nothing. But saying his code name will give you a free cursor. Because the world can never have too many cursors. A side effect, however, is that you break the fourth wall upon doing so. ;-) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Good — Adobe loves to help others, including Creators, but he is not usually in the mood of being part of a group - he is very independent. *'Race:' Golden Pixel Stickman — There are other Pixel Stickmen out there, but the Golden Pixel Stickmen are the descendants of Adobe. There are still many, but are hiding from Gold Hunters. *'Weapon of Choice:' Cursors — Its default form is a Pointer, which acts like a short spear that can attack very rapidly. It can transform into a Master Hand to do all sorts of things, an I-Beam to write on anything, an Hourglass to manipulate time, and a basic sword - he isn't the best fighter out there, though. *'Occupation:' The Creator of Creation — Gave the mortals the tools that give them the powers of creation, such as the aforementioned Cursors. *'Residence:' 7-ɘƨɿɘvinU, The Olliverse — A universe populated by a wide variety of humanoids, including Homo Sapiens ''and stickmen. 1 Core World, 13 Dimensions and 15 Realms. The core world is simply named as "The Overworld". **However, if you dig a bit deeper, Adobe's true home is in '???, the realm he calls '''Home, an unknown realm only he can enter. It has a house in it (and it's not a mansion, just a small, nice house) where he does all of his work, such as creating art and animating. **''(And no. Adobe Flash is not his home. It's a physical embodiment of his computer in his home.)'' The Master of Masters A mysterious hooded man gifted with the power of Foresight* (being able to see into the future). He used this power to write a book of prophecies, to which he gave to his six apprentices, five of which are the Foretellers. He has immense intelligence, being able to create beings such as the Chirithy Dream Eaters. He mysteriously disappeared off the face of the world he originated from. Despite Denizen apparently already having some form of Foresight, Denizen can only see so far and look indefinitely into the past, while The Master is able to see almost infinitely into the future. Denizen couldn't see the corruption of Incareon, yet The Master could. As a matter of fact, his nature is that mysterious that the phenomenon concerning calling a creator by their true name won't happen. The name you see is only a title, his real ''name is not known. Attempting to call him by the title would yield no results. However, if said title is spoken enough times, what happens next depends on who spoke it: If the speaker is good, he would simply telepathize to said speaker to not look for him, that he's always watching... If the speaker is special to him, like MM, said speaker would experience an unexplained burst of knowledge. Concerning both cases above, The Master may actually appear to the speaker and speak to them. However, only the speaker and a select number of witnesses may actually see him. When this happens, All of the aforementioned will be in a dimensional plane that makes them invisible and intangible to all the others. This requires a hefty amount of psychic energy from The Master himself, so he rarely does it. He only does it if the scenario is just right and/or he must do it. But, if the speaker is evil, like Steven or Sweg, something very bad to the speaker will happen and it CANNOT be stopped. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful/Chaotic Good — His behavior is unpredictable. He usually would be Chaotic Good due to his playful, eccentric and mischevious nature, but he can go to Lawful Good and be serious *'Race:' "Human"(?) — Due to his gazing eye, he's seen more than human, especially being able to vanish into thin air and appear in dreams *'Weapon of Choice: Unknown — He had given up his weapon to one of his apprentices. However, he can easily make another, if not already, more powerful weapon than his old one. *'Occupation: '''The Foreseer — Like a prophet, due to his ability to see into the future. *'Residence: 'Unknown. Seriously, you can't find him. Don't try to find him; you'll get lost trying. RobTop, the Updater The Creator who created the ''Geometry Dash universe. He is the one responsible for installing updates for the Multiverse in order to fix instances of broken physics laws. Currently, he has created a total of 4 universes — Namely, the Boomverse, the GDverse (destroyed), the Moltenverse, and the Zeroverse. Saying "RobTop" out loud causes a burnt chicken to fall from the sky. Saying "RubRub" out loud, on the other hand, causes a bomb that's disguised as a chicken to appear behind you and explode. This doesn't matter if the speaker is hostile or not. *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral — The only reason he's interested in fixing the laws of physics is because it's his job. And he was the one responsible for the Demon Guardian's descent into madness by lying about how there would be chicken. *'Race:' Golden Cube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles in Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, literally. *'Occupation:' Reality Repairman — Fixing broken physics is the real life equivalent of fixing bugs. *'Residence:' The GDverse — Why yes, he is the developer of Geometry Dash after all. Master Eraqus Formerly the master of three Keyblade wielders who fell at the hands of Xehanort, Eraqus had met his end at the hands of Terra, thanks to Xehanort. How he became a Creator is unknown, but Master of Masters and Ivaris may have had something to do with it, maybe.... Now, Master Eraqus works under the orders of the higher-ups, with his job explained below. However, compared to when he was alive as a non-creator, Eraqus is somewhat more peaceful and not as harsh. Finding out that despite him proving to be changed and The Master's and Ivaris' disapproval of the action, it seems that Denizen had assigned Eraqus to be mentored by Reveyar. Even though his job sounds like an enforcer, Eraqus doesn't like to see himself as one, as it would remind him of his tragic past. Contrasted with what was said below, about encountering a primitive or an intelligent being whose heart is dark, if the entity still has some light in them, Eraqus would try to talk to said entity and try to get the light within them to strengthen, instead of attacking immediately. Heck, even to the intelligent being, if there's so much a sliver of light within, Eraqus would use his light powers to vanquish the darkness within. What happens when someone calls his name also varies greatly as Master's. If the speaker is on good terms with Eraqus, nothing would really happen. (WIP) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Formerly Lawful Evil.. "LET THE DARKNESS DIE" - Eraqus, KHBBS. Now, Eraqus was never evil, but due to him being blinded by the light, he seemed to have a view of order without Mercy, towards any dark beings and/or others who are deemed to exist no more. His current Allignment is Lawful Good. As a matter of fact, he's now leaning more into Neutral Good. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Even though Sora most likely has it now, his Keyblade he's seen holding in the pic can and will be back in his possession. *'Occupation:' The Light Guardian -- his role was pretty much the same as it was before, protect the light from the darkness. Now, his role is a little more specific: He must try to maintain the light in the universe, within the worlds and within each and every single being, including the Creators themselves! He would be of great help to prevent other Creators from following in the footsteps of Brine and Yharim. When he senses a dark force in a world, he goes to that world and vanquishes, or at least tries to get rid of, the dark force. However, that's if the dark force is a primitive being like Heartless or possibly any Mook or minion that Grimm sends out (if he does that) or it's an intelligent being whose heart is too deep in darkness. *'Residence:' Unknown XP8, the Divinity of Reincarnation (XXPhoenix888) One of the youngest creators, at an age of just 18. XP8 is a short form of xXPhoenix888, which is my IGN. XP8 is a humanoid phoenix which is the creator of Phoenix. Treating and raising up Phoenix to be one of the most versatile and dexterous fighters of the Multiverse. However, he was unfortunately captured and sent to the planet Carcecem by Fulgur, an anti-Creator. That happened when Phoenix was only 8, meaning that XP8 and Phoenix have not made contact for up to 6 YEARS. He recovers anyone who dies in an extremely quick timing, as he feels that keeping dead entities in LIMBOv2 for too long is just teasing them of their new life. XP8 is also able to telepathically connect and transfer power to Phoenix, as Phoenix said while attacking Fulgur, "Its because I have the power of my Creator within me." It is said that if all of the 66 Anti-Creators are dealt with by sealing them away or slaying them, then they'll reincarnate into powerful, good-aligned entities via XP8's power. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Phoenix — Fire birds associated with rebirth. In XP8's case, he is a blue phoenix who can take on a humanoid form. *'Weapon of Choice:' Blade of Infinity. This blade allows XP8 to do literally anything. Anyone struck by the blade while being reborn is instantly converted to the good side. *'Occupation:' Divinity of Reincarnation — His job is to convert everyone from the bad, evil side to the good, well-aligned side as soon as possible. When anyone dies, XP8 will convert them into good entities, regardless of their degree of evil in their previous life. This however does not determine how well-aligned they are (In a nutshell, if two evil people, one worse than the other, die and are recovered by XP8, they will have equal amounts of "good" in them when they are reincarnated by XP8.) *'Residence:' XP8 currently resides in the planet of Carcecem due to being captured. Aether, the Time Lord (Airtoum) The second-oldest of the Creators, only surpassed by Denizen and Brine (who are tied), and followed by Yharim. His birth indirectly caused the creation of the most powerful Anti-Creator, Ares. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Half-Dragon — The offspring of a human and a dragon. They have short, bright-colored horns, but they don't have a tail. They're otherwise human, aside from their superpowers. *'Weapon of Choice:' Time Magic, cast from his hands. *'Occupation:' Guardian of Timelines — Aether's job is to ensure the timeline is stable. If someone screws time in any way, intentionally, or unintentionally, he will stop that person. *'Residence:' Space-Time Continuum — A bizarre dimension that serves as the gateway for beings to travel from one point of time to another. While entities aren't supposed to be born in this place, some of them did originate in this dimension, and if they do, they will be have time-based powers. An example of this is the Time Eaters. **Aether was the first one to do so, since his birth caused the dimension to form around his birth location, allowing time travel to be possible. **In some eyes, this phenomenon is beneficial to get to know what really happened in the past. For others, however, saw more harm than good about this dimension, considering that even the smallest actions by time travellers, evil or not, can cause significant changes in history. Eterna, the Oracle of Concept (Eternulli) Possibly the most unpredictable creator of all, Eterna is decidedly erratic and impossible to reason with. However, she believes in the good within even the darkest of villains, and holds onto the belief that they will one day return back to the light. Eterna is slightly younger than Yharim, making her a fairly old Creator. She is highly creative and will use the weirdest of things to her advantage. As a result it is extremely hard to predict what she'll use to attack next, making her a very tough opponent to beat. Saying Eterna doesn't do anything. In fact, she's the one of the only two (the other is Ivaris) of the creators where saying their name doesn't have any effect. Except maybe slightly heightened creativity. Who knows. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good *'Race:' Ethereal Dragon — sometimes known as the White Dragon, associated with purity and a blank canvas—the origins of creativity. *'Weapon of Choice:' Paintbrush — doesn't look dangerous, but can hurt a lot. The home of all creations, can be used for giant attacks via a simple stroke - tsunamis, laser beams, and much more. Is also a very efficient whacking stick. Also, it never runs out of paint. *'Occupation:' Bringer of Ideas — Eterna helps with the creation of new worlds though her boundless creativity, as well as helping the existing ones continue to thrive and expand. *'Residence:' Medius — A dimension lying between the physical and spiritual world. She can go back and forth whether needed. Iota ] *'Gender:' Female (Somehow) *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. *'Race:' Primordial Sphere — Just like Denizen. *'Weapon of Choice:' Banhammers — Hammers that are so powerful that they are able send a mortal to LIMBOv2 upon mere contact. In Iota's case, it can removes all superpowers from an entity instead of banishing them to LIMBOv2. Fortunately, it has to be used by Iota herself in order to do that or even deal damage, so it will never fall into the wrong hands, and Iota's job will ensure that she is always on the heroes' side. *'Occupation:' Chief Judge of the Lesser Gods — The lesser gods are the guardians of individual planets or even galaxies, but despite their vast scale of influence, they are still subservient to the Creators themselves, and it is Iota's job to keep them under control. *'Residence:' The Hall of Judgement — There are multiple copies of this vast, golden hall. This is where the gods below the Creators (usually of individual planets, galaxies, or small dimensions) are under judgement by other Primordial Spheres, who themselves are already very powerful, capable of subduing even the Celestial Dragons themselves (which are humanoid dragons that colonized the Multiverse, and where Brine, Yharim, Aether, and Eterna's species all derived from). The lesser gods are sent to this place upon death, where they'll decide if they are worthy of keeping their god status upon reincarnation or not. Anima, the Progenitor of Magic *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' ??? *'Race:' Mana Entity *'Weapon of Choice:' MAGIC! *'Occupation:' ??? *'Residence:' ??? Joe, the Janitor *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral — Whatever mess is left behind, Joe is there to clean it up. It doesn't matter who made the mess. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' His trusty Mop — it doubles as a defensive tool to tell anyone who gets too close to him to back off! *'Occupation:' Janitor — He cleans up what the others left behind. *'Residence:' None. He just wanders from place to place, cleaning up the messes. Rydur *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' ??? *'Race:' ??? *'Weapon of Choice:' ??? *'Occupation:' ??? *'Residence:' ??? Reveyar, the Enforcer A minor creator whom looks similar to Ivaris, Reveyar is one of the strongest beings known to the multiverse. He isn't like most of the creators, he doesn't create universes and rarely creates entities — at least after a certain incident. Instead, his job is to keep the universes in line, be it by simply pushing threats back in line, or, if mandated by the council, complete extermination. He is also the current mentor of Master Eraqus, and is teaching him with the hope of him becoming a great enforcer.. Whilst to the outside world, Reveyar is seemingly like a golem with instructions, he has pent up anger at himself, and feels like a fool for creating one of the most dangerous anti-creators known to the council — The Incareon. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Good — Order for a more, just world. Can be a bit too lawful for his own good. *'Race:' Voor *'Weapon of Choice:' Reveyar doesn't pick favorites, he picks what is right for the job. *'Occupation:' The Enforcer — He is there to make sure the multiverse stays in line. This isn't a job he can give up on, either. He tried once. *'Residence:' The Armory — A pocket dimension filled with weaponry. Also secretly contains a meditation chamber for Reveyar to reflect on the past. Boraus, the Silent One A minor creator who rarely ever communicates with the other creators. His job is to maintain the Antiverse, which is, in three words, hard to describe. He usually takes little to no interest in the rulings of other creators, but knows when not to overstep his bounds. He's silent — rather than talking, he projects his ideas in sign language. Why is he silent? Because he has no mouth. Or nose. Or ears. And he's missing an eye. Saying his name out loud if someone is enemies with him will cause the affected mortal to be perpetually mute and deaf. Due to his inactivity, Boraus used to be placed at the lowest spot in the Creator Heirachy below Yharim, but was moved above both Brine and Yharim after they rebelled. Boraus is an ancient creator — he has been around for as many multiverses as Yharim, and in each multiverse, he just created another antiverse. Btw, his first name is Auroa. Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localised entirely in your kitchen? *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral — Again, he usually takes little to no interest in the rulings of other creators, but knows when not to overstep his bounds. Then again, he does occasionally slip into True Neutral. *'Race:' Gesturan *'Weapon of Choice: '''Wolverine Claws — Claws that are attached to one's hands and used for melee combat. Do not underestimate a mute Creator. ''They aren't displayed in this picture, but trust me when I say that they are dangerous. *'Occupation:' Antiverse Maintainer — Instead of dealing with Multiversal threats such as Brine, he prefers to isolate himself from other creators and fix the chaos inside the Antiverse. *'Residence:' The Antiworld — The first world ever created in the Antiverse, which is, again, hard to describe. 'A typical conversation between Denizen and Boraus' "BORAUS, GET TO WORK!!!" "Why?" "It's your '''JOB'. Now work on another universe for once."'' "Dun feel like it." "All this time, you've just been sitting there, doing nothing at all whilst forcing us to do the rest of the work!" "Nah." "Hell, even YHARIM is more productive than you! He spreads 'memes' across the multiverse, but you just do... this... sitting around a universe that even Robert can't touch and occasionally making a planet!" "It's something." "It's a waste of time, Boraus. No-one knows how powerful you could be if you just started working on another universe." "Not interested." Brine, the Red Dragon (TimewornKaiju) A fallen creator and the Creator Council's worst enemy to date. He has cooked up countless plans to destroy the Multiverse throughout millennia, and will not stop until he successfully do so. His reason for destroying the Multiverse is because "so he could witness the greatest explosion ever." Saying his real name out loud cause the victim to be corrupted by the Red Dragon himself. This curse is known as the "Speak of the Devil". The corruption caused by the Speak of the Devil is nearly irreversible, and requires the involvement of another Creator to cure the corruption. He was one of the original 21 creators, and is tied with them as the first entities to exist... *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Hell Dragon *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Gauntlets, Cannons, etc. — He likes using overpowered weapons against... a Magikarp? Seriously? *'Occupation:' The Destructor — The opposite of Creators, his job is to destroy things, when he's supposed to create them. He's not even an "Anti-Creator", which is a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators and weren't a Creator to start with. The Anti-Creators are weaker than the Creators and aren't nigh-invincible, but still very powerful. Brine, on the other hand, was born through Chaos alongside his fellow Creators, including Denizen. *'Residence:' Hell (Referred by Brine as simply "pocket dimension" or "TK Dimension") — The worst place there ever is, enough said. Yharim, the Blue Dragon (Sweg Dragon) Another fallen creator, and Brine's partner-in-crime and best friend. He was originally Brine's arch-nemesis until Brine bested him in combat once in Random Forum Fight, and then Yharim instantly became Brine's trustworthy ally afterwards. His real intentions are currently unknown, but he is currently part of Brine's evil plan. However, despite his unknown intentions, he likes setting up a big fight and seeing people teaming up against a powerful villain. Oh, and he's the one who created the concept of memes in the Story Arc Multiverse in the first place. Unlike Brine, saying his real name out loud won't cause the offending mortal to be corrupted by the Blue Dragon, but instead replace the victim's memories with all the memes across the Multiverse and turn their blood into MLG Formula. ...well, that was really hard to take seriously compared to the Red Dragon's corruption. Saying "Siggykins", on the other hand, spawns a Great Leviathan (who assumes the form of whatever attacked it) right next to the affected mortal, ready to consume their soul. This doesn't matter if they're hostile or subservient to the Blue Dragon. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. (Formerly Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism). *'Race:' Cosmic Dragon *'Weapon of Choice:' Swords, Prisms, Lasers, etc. — Awesome dragons need awesome weapons, that's why. *'Occupation:' The Memelord — The Creator Council, especially Elodian, dislikes him for creating memes all the time instead of doing productive things like Elodian's changing of events and Ivaris' protection of life across the multiverse. The relations only got a lot worse once Yharim betrayed the Creator Council by allying with Brine. *'Residence:' Draconium Universe — Yharim's true form is an entire universe, so he has complete control over everything inside it. His dragon form is only a physical manifestation of his. THORIUM, the Operator T'''he '''H'einous 'O'men of 'R'agnarök 'I'nside the 'U'ltimate 'M'achine'' Created by Yharim to be greater than the rest, THORIUM is the AI of The Cataclysm Machine, and arguably as powerful as Denizen and Elodian combined. It seeks no purpose, it just does what it is told, although it is, at least to some strange and unmeasurable degree, sentient. Because of the fact that it is an AI, saying its full name out loud doesn't do anything... Except maybe induce the wrath of the machine. But who knows? *'''Gender: Genderless *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. *'Race:' Artificial Intelligence *'Weapon of Choice:' Turrets and Robots — Why yes, it is an AI after all. *'Occupation:' Operating System of the Cataclysm Machine — Its first job, given by its masters; Brine and Yharim, is to operate the Cataclysm Machine. See below. *'Residence:' The Cataclysm Machine — A jupiter-sized sphere. Once the three Cataclysmic Keys are inserted, the Machine will be activated and starts the process of Multiversal Annihilation. The Deceased Creator whose essence is in THORIUM This mysterious creator was one of the original 21 creators, born through chaos like the rest of them. She was originally lost in the emptyness around her, but eventually learned of her powers and began to use them to mold the Universes within the Multiverse of the time. However, she continuously struggled with finding her true purpose. She wondered where she came from, what purpose she had, and if something else had created her fellow creators. Eventually, she began to become distant from the other creators, before eventually leaving their ranks to find her true purpose by intergrating herself into the Bahran society. When the rebellion was envoked, She was the first to notice, and attempted to stop them from continuing their quest by telling them the truth about herself, a move which lead to her death. Her essence was captured by Yharim and stored in his pocket dimension as a sign of victory over the creators, before being repurposed into the power behind THORIUM. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Good/Neutral — Before her death, she was more interested in finding her purpose than assisting the other creators. *'Race:' Bahran (Extinct- destroyed with the multiverse) *'Weapon of Choice: '''The Great Equalizer — A machine of balance attached to an otherwise regular sword. *'Occupation:' Universe Molder — Assisted in creating universes by defining their features. With her death, that job was passed onto Notch. *'Residence:''' As essence inside THORIUM. Once THORIUM is destroyed, only then will her essence be able to reincarnate into a new creator. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters